the yellow door
by cazzette
Summary: Donna's lost in the T.A.R.D.I.S. It isnt long till she finds a room dedicated to the doctor's room.


**The banana room**

**I noticed that lots of people mention the banana room in there fanfic's and well we all know he has one so here's to Banana's for being so great. Disclaimer. I do not known any of Dr who or I would have kept the 10th Doctor nice and pure and topless. Do I need to say more girls**

"Donna"? The doctor shouted in the console room "where are you. "TARDIS can you please tell me where Donna is. She laughed at him and showed her heading towards the bannna room.

"Oh no". The doctor said, he hated when compaions found the banna room they always gave him a lot of stick for it. Why he didn't know, all he knew as bannna's were good, no they were graet, no brilant. Yes they were brilant.

Donna was lost. Though she knew the TARDIS was guiding her she didn't know why she was here. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was a bright yellow room door which looked liked banna peel. She walked on, when she touched the door , it felt smooth and bouncey. She turned the small yellow door knob and walked in.

She couldn't beliveve what she was seeing. First she noticed the bright yellow carpet which also rembled banna peel. Then from no where music started booming, she knew it was it, it was Donna looked amazed to hearing BannaRamma's Venius. Then see looked to properly at her surrounding's she noticed a banna sitting upwards like a swing and then a chair with a peel turned half way so your feet dangled. Donna feel apart laughing, trying to control herself. Then there was a different music and she urned arounded to identfy two six feet figurer's of Banna's in pyjamas . She couldn't help but think she was traveling with a mad raving luntic.

She sat down on what appeared to be a bannna,boncey bed. The wallpaper was white with, yes more dancing banna's.

The doctor had been running hoping she wouldn't find it in time, cause if she did, he never hear the end of it.

He was to late. When he got in he saw Donna nearly on the floor laughing. He coughed, there you are I've been looking for you. Going for very red and trying very hard to sound nonchalant unsucceful. "I see you found you found the Banna room. Having heard the TARDIS giggle, having some help" he finshed.

I need more men, where's Jack or Micky/ Ricky or Jmaie when you need them. The Doctor thought.

"Okay I knew you liked Banna's but why the figurer's of banna's in pyjammas". "Looved that progmme" he said with a grain. I used to eat that with my banna-hoops, which reminds me said the Doctor grabbing a box from one of the many banna curbords. Tearing a box open and eating them. "Want some some"? He offred with his mouthfull.

"No, I'll pass. So do you have other rooms with friut like Pears and stuff.

Then the Doctor's eye's wifdend with fear. "Shh" he said urgently "TheBanna's can hear you".

"What's wrong with P. The Doctor shouted "No" don't say that word . There wrong okay. "Okay" agreed Donna, "Good, now, I know what not to get you for chirtmas" Laughing. "This is almost as fuuny when I saw you kissing the TARDIS." "For the last time I wasn't kissing her I was just taking to her" prosested the Doctor. "OH never mind that" said Donna "though if I can say one thing, good music" said Donna almost shocked. I loved BannaRamma when I was younger.

"Oh I know just the place to take you" said the Doctor grinning. " Where" said Donna very nerveous. "Your not going to take me to some Banna loving planet are you? asked Donna.

"No of course not" Said the Doctor shocked at the idea. I was actaual thinling of the last Banna-ramma consert. "Though" said the Doctor said with a grin maybe we could go to Bannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaclious. They have the best Banna split ever and milkshake's. Do you know aked the Doctor it's shaped like a Banna? Donna rolled her eye's at the doctor's rant. Then Donna interupted his thought's with "I'll need proper clothes like leg-in's. Now it was the Doctor's turn to roll hos eye's. "Okay but don't be to long or we'll miss the discount on the planet Bannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaclious and I don't like stealing money from ATM's thank you very much."


End file.
